Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is an American animated television series created by Peter Browngardt for Cartoon Network in 2013. The series is based on Browngardt's animated short file of the same name from The Cartoonstitute. Uncle Grandpa is also a spin-off of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. The series is rated TV-PG. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The show is a surreal action-adventure comedy that relies extensively on visual gags and catchphrases. Creator Pete Browngardt has cited the work of cartoonists Don Martin, Gary Larson and Robert Crumb, as well as Golden Age-era animators such as Tex Avery when it came to developing the style of the show. Each 11-minute episode is presented in a unique format, consisting of a main story (which lasts for roughly seven to nine minutes), some short bumpers (normally a quick visual joke) and an original short that focuses on the show's side-characters. History The ''Uncle Grandpa'' pilot was created by former Chowder storyboard artist Peter Browngardt in 2008, but aired online in 2009 on Cartoon Network Video as part of The Cartoonstitute. Akin to the Regular Show pilot, the Uncle Grandpa pilot was successful, but it had yet to have been green-lit into its own series. In 2011, the TV series Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (based on the creatures that appear as antagonists in the original short) aired on Cartoon Network, but was not particularly well-received as other shows on broadcast on the network, and was eventually put on hiatus in February 2012. Despite the failure, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome went on to win several awards, including the coveted Crystal Award for "Best Television Production" at Annecy International Animated Film Festival, the first US-based production to do so. This helped boost Browngardt's profile in getting Uncle Grandpa greenlit as a series. On July 27 and July 28, 2013, Cartoon Network aired a sneak peek of the series as part of Big Fan Weekend, along with Clarence and Steven Universe. As of November 5th, 2013, new episodes are now on Tuesdays. Plot Uncle Grandpa, the uncle and grandfather of everyone in the world, stops by children's houses every day to see how they are doing. The children he visits start off being annoyed by him, but after a series of chaotic and surreal misadventures, they end up liking him. He lives in a recreational vehicle (RV) and is accompanied by a red talking fanny pack named Belly Bag, an anthropomorphic dinosaur named Mr. Gus, a photo cutout of a tiger named Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and a talking pizza slice named Pizza Steve. Characters Main * Uncle Grandpa (voiced by Peter Browngardt) – The series' protagonist. Uncle Grandpa has a large L-shaped head, a pink nose, a red fanny pack that talks, a propeller hat, and rainbow overalls. His outward appearance is very childlike and simplistic, and he is well-meaning, fun-loving, supporting, somewhat wise and surprisingly competent. In "Uncle Grandpa Sitter" he reveals the ability to create a duplicate of himself. His catchphrase is "Good morning!" * Belly Bag (voiced by Eric Bauza) – Uncle Grandpa's talking red fanny pack and best friend, who carries all of his priceless valuables. He even contains an elevator inside that can lead to many secret dimensions. In the second Uncle Grandpa short "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa", he is referred to as "Fanny Pack" and is voiced by Paul Rugg. * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger – A static photographic cutout of a tiger that Uncle Grandpa rides on to get around. Like a real tiger, she only communicates by roaring and leaves a trail of rainbow smoke in flight. * Pizza Steve (voiced by Adam DeVine) – An egotistical talking pizza slice with sunglasses, who is a companion to Uncle Grandpa. He tells people how cool and awesome he is, which annoys his nemesis Mr. Gus. Steve is featured in his own cartoon shorts entitled "A Slice of Life with Pizza Steve", which usually involve Pizza Steve exaggerating his abilities. In "Tiger Trails", he claims to be a black belt in Italian Karate, but he wears the black belt over his eyes instead of around his waist. * Mr. Gus (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A dinosaur, who has lived more than a million years on Earth. He is unfazed by Uncle Grandpa's eccentricities. Gus has a more serious personality than the others, and he can be blunt and unemotional. In "Belly Bros", Uncle Grandpa mentions that Gus is Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard. Gus acts as a parental figure for Uncle Grandpa in "Uncle Grandpa Sitter". Recurring * Hotdog Person (voiced by Eric Bauza) – A hotdog accompanied by Beary Nice, and who sees the world and new things as being very dangerous, he usually ends up having bad experiences. * Beary Nice (voiced by Audie Harrison) – A teddy bear accompanied by Hotdog Person, and who sees the world as being very nice, but doesn't notice Hotdog Person when he is in danger, and he usually ends up with good experiences. * Tiny Miracle (voiced by Tom Kenny) – Tiny Miracle is a robot that can perform miracles by just a series of unnecessary moves, and then technically performing the miracle only to lead up to another tiny miracle. * Charlie Burgers (voiced by Brian Posehn) - A talking dog that befriends Uncle Grandpa and his friends. He can be well behaved and he enjoys to go on adventures with Uncle Grandpa. Kids and Adults * Ham Sandwich (voiced by Steven Blum) – A rotund nerdy teenager who started out hating Uncle Grandpa, but later grew to like him. In the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "5 Disgustoids and a Baby", he appeared as less responsive, and more stingy while intensely playing a portable gaming system. He can be seen in the show's intro. * Little Judy Jones (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Ham Sandwich's fat mother. * Remo (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A destructive popular kid, who similarly started off hating Uncle Grandpa, but ends up warming up to his antics. He appears in the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa". * Remo's Friends (voiced by Steve Little and Tom Kenny) – The cool-dude friends of Remo. * Remo's Dad (voiced by Paul Rugg, Kevin Michael Richardson) – A man who wears framed glasses, who is the somewhat "uncool" father of his son Remo. He reappears as a driving instructor in the Uncle Grandpa 's 7th episode "Driver's Test", and claims to be the father of a crazy baby from another universe. * Benny (voiced by Zachary Gordon) – A kid who has a big belly. He was first ashamed of it, but Uncle Grandpa taught him the best features of having a big belly. He appeared in "Belly Bros". * Melvin (voiced by Jarid Root) – Melvin is a bratty kid who likes to play Space Emperor, with him being the emperor. When Uncle Grandpa accidentally sent him into another dimension, he was sent to a planet where he's the emperor. He discovered what it's like being a servant, and learns his lesson after Emperor Krell bosses him around. He loves dinner sandwiches, and hates mayonnaise. He appeared in "Space Emperor". * Melvin's Babysitter (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – a teenage girl who babysits Melvin in the episode "Space Emperor". * Eric (voiced by Eric Bauza) – Eric is a kid who doesn't have a nickname but Uncle Grandpa helps him. Uncle Grandpa helps him be legendary to get his nickname. In the process of becoming legandary he becomes tall and musclar. In the end he gets the nickname, "Cupcake", because he loves cupcakes. He appears in "Nickname". * Mary (voiced by Pamela Adlon) – Mary is a nervous 16-year-old girl. She takes her drivers test, but fails. Uncle Grandpa takes her on a test and helps her pass. Uncle Grandpa gave her her own "Freedom and Independence USA" truck for passing her test. She appears in "Driver's Test". * Dennis (also voiced by Tom Kenny) – Dennis is a kid who wanted to finally pass his teacher's hard class and avoid going to summer school, until Uncle Grandpa comes and eats his homework and putting Dennis in danger of going to summer school. So Dennis and Uncle Grandpa go to Egypt to get a real pyramid to make sure Dennis gets a A+++++-+ on his project. Dennis appears in "Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!". * Mrs. Dumpty (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Dennis' teacher. She appears in "Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!". * Guillermo (voiced by Eric Bauza) – Guillermo is a kid who had an awesome new bike, until the RV crushed it. So in Uncle Grandpa's absence Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve help Guillermo by giving him a trashcan and saying it was a "Magical Uncle Grandpa Bike". Guillermo appears in "Uncle Grandpa for a Day". * Susie (voiced by Tara Strong) – Susie is a little girl who was afraid of the dark, but learned how to combat her fears by imagining herself as a scary monster. She appears in "Afraid of the Dark". * Adam (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Adam is a kid who couldn't become the master of a very hard video game, until Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve shrink to get inside his brain to become better at video games. Adam appears in "Brain Game". * Austin (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Austin is a kid who had a lot of imperfections so he asked Uncle Grandpa to turn him into a robot to become the most perfect kid, and to eliminate all imperfections. Austin appears in "Perfect Kid". Pilot *'Frankenstein' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A tag-along with Uncle Grandpa in his adventures. Frankenstein appears randomly in the series, but rarely, if ever, has anything to do with the plot. Because of his condition, he is unable to talk, though he will occasionally roar. He is usually seated next to Uncle Grandpa in his chair. Episodes Awards and nominations Country See also * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome References External links * * * Uncle Grandpa Game Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television